I'd Lie
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song fic. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. It's Sam's final chorus concert of the year and she's hoping to get though Danny's thick skull about her feelings with a special song she wrote.


Danny Phantom

I'd Lie

Just a short little song fic that I came up with after listening to Taylor Swift's song 'I'd Lie' and no I don't own that or Danny Phantom. :(

Sam POV

Today is April 23rd, or more specifically, my final chorus concert. Some how my choir director roped me into performing a solo for the opening number. It took me about 2 weeks to write the song, but finally I finished it last night. No one has heard it yet, and i'm hoping it's good enough. Danny was the inspiration for it. I guess i'm wishing that maybe, just maybe my singing tonight will get though to him and tell him my feelings.

I invited Danny, Dani, Tucker and Jazz weeks ago and all four said they'd be here, i really hope so.

Normal POV

Casper High's auditorium was filled to the brim that night. The whole city seemed to show up for this spring concert.

"So, what time does Sam go on?" asked Dani impatiently.

"7 I think. She must be really good because she's got a whole article about her in the program." stated Jazz.

"Really? Let me see." Danny said snatching it out of his sister's hands.

Danny was too preocupied with reading the brochure to notice the curtain open and a very beautiful Sam stood center stage.

Her hair held some curl to it as it flowed down her back. Violet eyes shone in the spotlight as well as her ivory skin. She adorned a deep purple velvet dress that hugged her curves. It had a very deep V neck and tied in the back with criss crossing ribbons.

A guy dressed in a tux, clearly from her choir group sat on the corner of the stage with a mic and guitar. Sam also had a mic in her hand and slowly brought it to her mouth as the guy started to play.

_'I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes.'_

Sam's angelic voice filled the room. Danny looked up to see the most beautiful girl he's ever seen with the most beautiful voice he's ever heard standing center stage.

_'He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers though his hair._

_I'm laughin cause I hope he's wrong.'_

**Danny- 'Wow, I never knew she was soo good. Damn I wish I knew who's she's singing about. **

_'I don't think it ever crossed his mind. _

_He tells a joke, i fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs.'_

**Danny- 'Wait, she knows all my favorite songs. Could she be singing about me? Naw, in my dreams.**

_'And I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._

_He likes to argue, born on the 17th_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him, i'd lie.'_

**Danny- My favorite color's blue, i do argue alot, i was born on August 17th and i guess Jazz and Dani are pretty, and I do have my dad's blue eyes. OMG I think it is me she's talkin about. WOO HOO!**

_'He looks around the room_

_Innocently over looks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white._

_He never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine.'_

**Danny- Have I really been that clueless? Damn now i feel really bad. But i'm gonna make it up to her. As soon as this song ends and she goes backstage, i'm gonna give her the kiss of the century!**

_'I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._

_He likes to argue, born on the 17th_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him, i'd lie._

_**Danny- Ok gotta get backstage quick or she'll notice i've left.**_

Danny got up and walked quickly out of the auditorium. Tucker, Dani and Jazz were too intralled with Sam's song to notice.

_He stands thier then walks away._

_My God if I could only say 'i'm holding every breath for you.'_

_he'd never tell you, but he can play guitar._

_I think he can see though everything, but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up is 'my God he's beautiful'_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle._

_Yes I could tell you, his favorite color's blue. _

_He likes to argue, born on the 17th._

_His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him, i'd lie."_

Sam concluded her song only to hear the roar of applause radiating from the audiance. She looked over toward the seats she saved her friends and saw Dani, Tucker and Jazz standing up clapping as hard and loud as they could with smiles on thier faces, but no Danny.

"I guess he didn't understand after all. I was wishing for too much." she thought as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

Sam bowed and put the mic back in it's stand and walked sadly backstage.

"You were awesome." said a familiar voice.

"Danny?" asked Sam with hope in her heart.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about being soo dense, but your song really got through my thick head." chuckled Danny.

Sam stared at him for a moment wondering what just happened. Did he finally except her as more than a friend, or did he just realize her feelings and not return them?

All these questions and more were answered the second his lips made contact with hers. He shyly wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. She responded by snaking her arms around his neck.

"So, if you were asked if you loved me, would you still lie?" he asked smugly.  
"Nope. Not anymore." she said kissing him again.

Sam forgot all about her other performance with the rest of the choir, instead she made out with Danny for the rest of the show, leaving Dani, Tucker and Jazz out in the auidance to enjoy the rest of the show, knowing full well what was happening backstage.


End file.
